


The Doktors Guest

by Corrupted_Raven



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, he sure is a gentleman, little bit flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corrupted_Raven/pseuds/Corrupted_Raven
Summary: A litlle one shot with my favorite doctor *-*Sorry for misspells :3„Speak“‚Think‘-Action-





	The Doktors Guest

**Author's Note:**

> A litlle one shot with my favorite doctor *-*
> 
> Sorry for misspells :3
> 
>  
> 
> „Speak“  
> ‚Think‘  
> -Action-

It was a quiet night, no trials, no hunt.

Claudette was walking around in the peaceful night. The stars were bright, the wind is stroking her cheeks. 

She searched for a little shack, the shack is no stranger to her or her fellow survivors. 

The Killers Shack.

Somewhere in this forest is one hidden. One who is a little different from the others. All shacks are connected together, or better to say all basements. The survivors could travel through it to enter all the maps. Even out of a trial.

It is dangerous. The killers walk around their territory. But it seems they have their free time as well. They threat the survivors or chase them away. They don‘t kill them, maybe when the survivors starting to get a little to close, they hit.

Maybe the entity didn‘t mind the survivors walking around, but it still has rules. Sacrifices are for the trials every kill outside of them will be punished. At least that what the survivors think.

So they often encounter the killers in rather „calm“ moments.

There was once the huntress inside her house, sharpening her axt, humming to herself in front of a lovely warm and cozy fireplace.

The wraith, feeding the crows.

The trapper working on his traps.

The nurse was reading a book

And they even caught the shape craving pumpinks.

They normally don‘t talk, but it happens when they warn us, not to do something we would regret.

And so Claudette knows to be careful, but It didn‘t stop her from taking some flowers with her. And sometimes she just wants to be alone and enjoy the cold autumn breeze.

She walked down the basement, into the tunnels.

She knows some ways, at least those who are leading her to McMillian and Coldwindfarm. But this time she wanted to take turns she normally dosen‘t do.

Her hope was to get to Mothers Dwelling. 

The forest is just lovely.

But when she saw the doors from Lery‘s Memorial.

She was disappointed but not to sad, at least she could be inside a building who helped people long ago. At least she hoped that some patients got cured.

Surrounded by a conforming buzz of electricity.

Still, some cruel scenes are revealt to her. But by now, it was nothing new. This hell is cruel, no doubt about it.

She walked past a little office and could hear deep breathing, she knows who it was, and not to disturb him. But, still she was curious, what is he doing in his spare time‘?

She shouldn‘t but, one peek couldn‘t hurt. Right?

She walked quiet as possible closer to the little office, careful not to make any noise to disturb the owner of this place.

The Doctor.

A cruel and insane beast of a man, he was known to make the survivors trial as hard as possible. His laugh haunted some of them for weeks, and some still see the illusions of him standing there and smiling with that grin down at them.

But still, he was a doctor, he chose to be one... so he wanted to help people?

,I wonder what happened to him...‘

Slowly she approached the entrance and carefully looked around the corner. 

Claudette jumped a little as a deep voice boomed through the silence “Miss Morel, care to join me?“

He was sitting at his desk, it seems he was reading a book before she disturbed him. On his desk was a little tea pot and two cups.

Claudette was very confused... he was expecting company? 

There was even a second chair in the room...

‘Should I?‘

„Please, no need to be shy who wouldn’t enjoy such lovely company?„

Claudette was speechless... that was very charming. Well, what's the worst that could happen?

She walked in the room and sat down on the chair. „Well, I do hope you enjoy tea? It‘s nothing special but then again when was the last time you had one?“ he laughs and placed a cup with tea in front of Claudette.

„T-thanks“

She slowly sipped, it was hot but very tasty. Yes, it has been so long since the last time she could just enjoy a cup of tea.

„I expect you got questions Miss Morel? Well, this place belongs to me, I have a connection to it. That means I felt you entering my building.“ he explained.

„Oh... a-and the tea?“ she was very careful not to offend him or making him angry in any way.

„I always enjoy drinking tea while I‘m in deep reading. But to be honest I am very pleased that you are my guest tonight Miss Morel.“

„Huh? W-what does that mean?“ she was a little scared and confused. Now that she thinks of it the tea could be drugged. Her heart started racing.

A little laugh left the doctor „Well, like I said who wouldn‘t be pleased to have such lovely company? I really have to admit you are quite the eye candy. And the way you care about you‘re fellow survivors is just admirable“

Claudette was blushing. 

,Is... is he flirting with me?‘ the pure thought of that made Claudette‘s heart jump. She felt special. It‘s been so long, and even back then in her old life, men weren‘t charming to her.

„My dear no need to be shy, I just speak the truth“ he snickers. 

„T-thank you for the compliments, but I‘m nothing spec/-" she got cut of „Nonsense, you my dear are a real treasure, and if you allow me to say you were always on of my favorite survivors to see and it always hurts me as well to hook such a lovely woman“

„Then why are you hurting me? And the others?“

The doctor sighted and lean back in his chair „My dear you see if we are not doing as we are getting told, the punishment the entity gives us is a fate worse than death..“

„So you are trapped here... just like we are?“ 

„Not quite, you‘re folks got trapped here, we were hiding in this forest and lured by the entity promises and lies." he sighted. And standet up, he was offering his hand to Claudette to help her out of the chair. Just like a real gentleman would.

She took his hand and followed him through the hospital. She was confused to where he was leading her. After a while the exit came to her sight.

They stopped in front of it. He leaned down and placed a little whisper of a kiss on her hand. It was more of a little bite since the doctors teeth are exposed most of the time.

„Thank you for you‘re company my lady, I would love to see you again.“ 

Claudette couldn‘t help but giggle „Thank you for the tea and I would love to join you again“ she smiled at him. And got a smile in return. Sure he is always smiling thanks to that gear, but this time she could see he was happy, she could see it in his eyes.

She left Lery‘s Mermorial with a racing heart. 

She can‘t wait for the next time.


End file.
